Ma Mione
by karine.snake
Summary: Oneshot, Hermione et drago on du se séparer et Hermione à du mal à l'accepter. Que vatelle faire ? Je suis nulle en résumer TT pas juste


Coucou et oui, comment dites-vous cela ? un one-shot ? en tout cas loll J'espère que cela vous plaira. J'ai écrit cela en une soirée. Sa me tentais

****

pensée de Drago

Disclaimer:Rien ne m'appartient en ce qui conserne Harry Potter ! Bon vous êtes content ? de me faire souffrire ainsi TT loll ok

Bonne lecture !

Hermione était coucher sur son lit, en pleine après-midi, à regarder le plafond sans trop comment réagir de ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Comme un film, l'histoire se répéta et se répéta sans aucune fin et cela elle ne pouvait le supporter davantage.

Tout s'était toujours bien déroulé, jusqu'à temps qu'une lettre... une simple lettre vienne gâché non seulement son bonheur mais celui de son, disons-le, ancien amour.

Leur amour était interdit selon plusieurs points de vus injustifiés et grotesques.

Un seul mot trottait dans la tête de la dénommé princesse des Gryffondors et ancienne amie de deux garçons ne comprennent pas sa peine et son choix.

Cela devenait de plus en plus insupportable pour Hermione. Son cœur se brisait de plus en plus que les jours défilaient devant ses yeux triste et vider de bonheur ainsi que de volontés de vivre.

Au début elle pensait pouvoir s'en sortir sans trop de dommage sentimental, elle pensait que tout s'arrangerait pour elle au fil du temps, mais elle c'est tromper.

Oui vous aviez tous bien comprit, pour la première fois dans sa vie, soi-disant parfaite, elle s'était tromper. Et surtout dans le moment de sa vie où qu'elle aurait voulut qu'il en soit autrement. Tiens, elle aurait été jusqu'à redoubler sa dernière année à Poudlard, plutôt que d'avoir à subir ce supplice injuste.

Hermione s'était toujours montré forte , mais en vérité, elle était sensible. Et à force de retenir et de encaisser la douleur, Tout fini par exploser en dedans d'elle telle une bombe atomique, détruisant tous ce qu'elle était.

A chaque jour, elle le voyait passé devant elle sans qu'il lui prête attention et cela la peinait. Mais la goutte qui fit déborder le vase fut le jour où qu'elle la vu se mettre à genou pour demander une autre fille que elle en mariage. Elle sentit son cœur se fissuré et finalement craquer pour laisser place à un corps vider de tout.

Des moments passer ensemble se pavanaient dans son esprit, plusieurs images de lui, toutes ses façade pour chaque émotion. chaque baisé échangé, chaque mot et promesse qui ne saura jamais répété et jamais tenue. Elle n'entendait plus rien autour de elle. Elle ne voyait plus rien sauf lui... Drago Malefoy, qui était en train de demander en mariage nul autre que Pansy. Hermione se releva et quitta la salle et s'éloigna dans le couloir marbré d'ombre et disparut emmitoufler par la noirceur.

Depuis qu'il a reçu la lettre, une lettre de son père, la vie du Serpentard bascula dans un néant de malheur, plus grand que se qu'il avait vécu avant les moments de bonheur avec Hermione. Non seulement son père gérait sa profession pour sa vie futur mais de plus il choisissait qui il devait fréquenter et encore même aimé. Ne voulant pas que la vie d'Hermione soit en danger, il a dû prendre la décision d'arrêter leur relation de couple. Il savait que cela serait difficile pour elle comme ce l'était pour lui mais il se disait que ses amis seraient là pour elle. Il fut plus qu'en colère lorsqu'il assista comme toute l'école à la séparation du Trio. Le pire est qu'il était à deux pas d'une Hermione en sanglot qui pour seul réconfort se tenait les épaules et bascula le corps par-ci par-la. Il aurait tellement voulu aller à son secours, la consoler, la défendre mais par crainte de son père, il ne fit rien à part de rigoler avec ses amis et s'éloigner en disant que la journée ne pourrait aller aussi bien. En réalité, il pensait que rien ne pourrait aller plus mal. en colère il dévasta la chambre commune des Serpentards, en faisant croire à ses camarades qu'il venait encore de se faire battre dans un examen par la "sang de bourbe" et il l'on cru. Il avait tellement envie d'aller tordre le cou des deux crétins qui avait fait de la peine à sa Mione. Franchement rien ne pouvait aller plus mal que cela, c'était impossible, il pensait que le pire avait passer... Mais encore une fois il s'était trompé.

Le lendemain matin, il reçu une autre lettre de la part de son père, qui lui disait qu'il devait épouser Pansy s'il voulait pas qu'il arrive un malheur à Hermione. Si cela aurait pu arranger quelque chose il aurait tuer tous ceux qui se trouvais sur son passage, même ses amis les plus proche. Ne voulant attirer la colère de son père, il fit la chose qu'il lui ferait des cauchemar pour des années... Épouser Pansy. Juste à y penser, il voulait aller se soulager l'estomac.

Après la demande officiel du mariage, il détourna discrètement son regard vers Hermione et ne la vit nulle part. Il aurait tellement voulu étouffer la pétase qui n'arrêtait pas de jubiler bêtement. N'en pouvant plus, Drago s'éloigna de la salle à la recherche d'Hermione pour lui parler pour au moins une dernière fois.

Hermione était aller sur le plus haut toit du château, où Drago et elle avaient passer la plupart de leur temps ensemble le soir à admirer les étoiles. N'en pouvant plus de souffrir, Hermione s'avançait de plus en plus près du bord. Elle s'arrêta à un pas du vide et regarda la hauteur. Plus que déterminer elle ouvrit les bras comme les ailes d'un oiseau et se laissa tombé doucement en basculant son corps vers l'avant. Elle sentit tout d'abord le vent relever ses mèches de cheveux et ses vêtement battre dans le vent. Avant qu'Hermione ne puisse basculer totalement dans le vide, elle sentit une main lui passer autour de la taille et la remonter doucement sur le toit.

Lorsqu'elle senti le bras s'enlever, elle se retourna vers un Malefoy très en rogne.

-Comment peux-tu oser ? dit-il après un long moment de silence.

-De quoi tu parles ! Tu es supposer te foutre de moi, je ne suis rien pour toi ! dit-elle avec des larmes, telles des perles, lui coulant sur les joues.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre...

-Non je suis sens doute la plus intelligente sorcière de cette âge et je ne comprendrais rien, dit-elle sarcastiquement.

-Avec qu'es-ce que tu viens de faire, je doute que tu sois la plus intelligente... dit-il avec un regard perçant.

-Commence donc par m'expliquer, dit-elle en sanglotant.

-On devait rompre, c'était la seule solution.

-Comment cela, c'était la seul solution ? avoue que tu t'es jouer de moi !

-Jamais ! dit-il voyant rouge de colère.

Il aurait tellement eu envie de lui donner une bonne baffe pour la remettre en place, mais cela n'aurait rien changer.

-Mon père à su que nous étions un couple, et il ne tolérait aucunement cette union. Donc pour ta sécurité il a fallut que je romps avec toi. Et cela fut le pire jour de toute ma vie.

-Ouais le pire jour de toute ta vie, tu exagères, tu as toujours eu se que tu voulais, tu as été choyer comme tout.

-Tu te moque de moi ? Depuis que j'ai 5 ans mon père m'a battu avec grand plaisir !

-Je... je ne savais pas...

-Non tu ne le savais pas ! Alors arrête de dire des sottises.

Hermione pleura de plus belle. Et il regretta d'avoir défouler sa colère sur elle. Il avait tellement envie de la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle était le pêcher le plus intolérable. Elle était sacré, il ne pouvait prendre le risque de se faire prendre la main dans le sac.

Cannot touch , cannot hold , cannot be together

Il aurait tellement voulut que ce soit elle sa futur femme, qu'elle lui appartienne. Mais elle était l'objet d'art intouchable.

Cannot love , cannot kiss , cannot have each other

Il devait se retenir. Se battre avec ses envies, il ne pouvait succombé.

Must be strong and we must let go  
Cannot say what our heart must know

Il la regarda avec un regard remplit de tristesse. Il l'aimait tellement et il ne pouvait pas lui montrer. Tous les souvenir de ses moments en sa compagnie était plus doux que tout ce qu'il a pu connaître.

How can I not love you  
What do I tell my heart  
When do I not want you  
Here in my arms  
How does one waltz away  
From all of the memories  
How do I not miss you  
When you are gone .

Il ne pouvait plus se donner le luxe d'y penser. Comment osait-il se nourrire de souvenir heureux, alors qui faisait souffrire la plus belle et douce jeune femme qu'il n'a jamais connu dans sa vie à par sa propre mère. Il n'arrêtait pas de se dire qu'il doit faire une croix sur le passer et se séparer d'elle.

Cannot dream , cannot share sweet and tender moments  
Cannot feel how we feel , must pretend it's over

-Nous devons nous séparer Hermione, notre relation est impossible, c'est un rêve irréalisable, interdit. Comprend moi, c'est pour notre bien, même si c'est souffrant.

Must be brave and we must be go on  
Must not say what we've know all alone

Hermione le regarda et compris pourquoi elle n'a pu s'empêcher de tomber amoureuse folle dingue de lui. Elle savait qui il était intérieurement en réalité. Il était tous ce qu'elle avait voulut et cela l'enrageait de savoir que leur destin était d'être séparer l'un de l'autre à jamais.

How can I not love you  
What do I tell my heart  
When do I not want you  
Here in my arms  
How does one waltz away  
From all of the memories  
How do I not miss you  
When you are gone .

How can I not love you

Elle comprit et cela lui brisa le cœur. Peut importe se qu'elle ferait elle ne pourrait pas rester avec lui.

Must be brave and we must be strong  
Cannot say what we've know all alone

Mais elle voulu faire une dernière chose avant que les deux doivent tourner le dos à leur sentiment pour de bon. S'en avertir elle lui sauta au coup et l'embrassa tendrement. À peine que Drago répondit au baisé elle se détacha de lui. Elle lui fit un gros sourire et lui caressa doucement la joue.

-Je ne regretterais jamais ses moments de bonheur. Et j'espère que toi non plus. Je vais changer d'école, cela va faire bizarre vu que l'on est à peine à la fin de l'année mais pour faire marche arrière, je dois y aller. De toute façon rien ne m'attend ici, excepter la solitude. Je suis contente de t'avoir connu et d'avoir pu t'offrir la joie au moins une fois dans ta vie. Tu as fait ma joie à moi. Fais attention à toi, dit-elle tendrement en s'éloignant.

Avant qu'elle ne soit toute à faite partit elle se retourna énergiquement et lui envoya la main enthousiasment.

- Au revoir Malefoy ! dit-elle avec un petit sourire moqueur.

-Au revoir Granger ! dit-il avec le sourire auquel les malefoys s'identifiaient.

How can I not love you  
What do I tell my heart  
When do I not want you  
Here in my arms  
How does one waltz away  
From all of the memories  
How do I not miss you  
When you are gone .

Lorsqu'elle fut partit, il se coucha sur le toit et regarda le ciel bleu avec un énorme sourire.

How can I not love you

When you are gone

-Sacré Hermione, elle m'étonnera toujours. Et c'est pour cela que je l'aimerais toujours...

****

Ma belle Mione

Fin

Eh oui fini

Avez-vous aimé ? J'espère que oui lol

La musique ( je sais, je sais, moi et mon anglais lol ) est **How can I not love you **de **Joy Enriquez**

S'il vous plait dite moi se que vous en penser en appuyant sur le petit bouton pour les Reviews


End file.
